life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bran Castle
Bran Castle (Romanian: Castelul Bran; German: Törzburg; Hungarian: Törcsvár), situated near Bran and in the immediate vicinity of Braşov, is a national monument and landmark in Romania. The fortress is situated on the border between Transylvania and Wallachia, on DN73. Commonly known as "Dracula's Castle" (although it is one among several locations linked to the Dracula legend, including Poenari Castle and Hunyad Castle), it is the home of the title character in Bram Stoker's Dracula. There is, however, no evidence that Stoker knew anything about this castle, which has only tangential associations with Vlad III, voivode of Wallachia, the putative inspiration for Dracula. As discovered by the Dutch author Hans Corneel de Roos, the location Bram Stoker actually had in mind for Castle Dracula while writing his novel was an empty mountain top, Mount Izvorul Călimanului, 2,033 metres (6,670 ft) high, located in the Transylvanian Călimani Alps near the former border with Moldavia. The castle is now a museum open to tourists, displaying art and furniture collected by Queen Marie. Tourists can see the interior individually or by a guided tour. At the bottom of the hill is a small open-air museum park exhibiting traditional Romanian peasant structures (cottages, barns, etc.) from across the country. In 1212, Teutonic Knights built the wooden castle of Dietrichstein as a fortified position in the Burzenland at the entrance to a mountain pass through which traders had travelled for more than a millennium, but in 1242 it was destroyed by the Mongols. The first documented mentioning of Bran Castle is the act issued by Louis I of Hungary on 19 November 1377, giving the Saxons of Kronstadt (Brașov) the privilege to build the stone castle on their own expense and labor force; the settlement of Bran began to develop nearby. In 1438–1442, the castle was used in defense against the Ottoman Empire, and later became a customs post on the mountain pass between Transylvania and Wallachia. It is believed the castle was briefly held by Mircea the Elder of Wallachia (r. 1386–1395, 1397–1418) during whose period the customs point was established. The Wallachian ruler Vlad Țepeș (Vlad the Impaler; 1448–1476) does not seem to have had a significant role in the history of the fortress, although he passed several times through the Bran Gorge. Bran Castle belonged to the Hungarian Kings but due to the failure of King Vladislas II (r. 1471–1516) to repay loans, the city of Brasov regained possession of the fortress in 1533. Bran played a militarily strategic role up to the mid-18th century. In 1920, the castle became a royal residence within the Kingdom of Romania. It became the favorite home and retreat of Queen Marie. The castle was inherited by her daughter Princess Ileana who ran a hospital there in World War II: it was later seized by the communist regime with the expulsion of the royal family in 1948. In 2005, the Romanian government passed a special law allowing restitution claims on properties illegally expropriated, such as Bran, and thus a year later the castle was awarded ownership to Dominic von Habsburg, the son and heir of Princess Ileana. In September 2007, an investigation committee of the Romanian Parliament stated that the retrocession of the castle to Archduke Dominic was illegal, as it broke the Romanian law on property and succession. However, in October 2007 the Constitutional Court of Romania rejected the parliament's petition on the matter. In addition, an investigation commission of the Romanian government issued a decision in December 2007 reaffirming the validity and legality of the restitution procedures used and confirming that the restitution was made in full compliance with the law. On 18 May 2009, the Bran Castle administration was transferred from the government to the administration of Archduke Dominic and his sisters Maria-Magdalena Holzhausen and Elisabeth Sandhofer. On 1 June 2009, the Habsburgs opened the refurbished castle to the public as the first private museum of the country and disclosed with Bran Village a joint strategic concept to maintain their domination in the Romanian tourist circuit and to safeguard the economic base in the region. There are no such thing as the undead creatures known as Bass.EXEs, but if Bass.EXEs were real (and if they lived in and are living in Transylvanian castles, including Bran Castle) and if humans have disappeared, what will happan to this castle? Life After People 1 second after people People around the world have disappeared. 1 day after people Power grids fail in most places around the world. 3 days after people The Bass.EXEs have moved out of Bran Castle and spread into other areas since there are no more victims (except dylanuses), but what Bass.EXEs didn't realized is that all humans have disappeared forever. They must feed completely on dylanus blood and other animal blood or die. 150 years after people Almost all structures of Transylvania (including villages) have collapsed due to lack of human care. into a Bass.EXE.]] 500 years after people Surprisingly, just like Corvin Castle, Bran Castle is not being devastated by nature (wind, rain, or plants). Why? Because it is being maintained by not humans, but vampires and Bass.EXEs, the vampires and Bass.EXEs have both survived because they developed the ability to drink animal blood and dylanus blood instead of human blood, which helped save both vampires and Bass.EXEs from the brink of extinction. For the next thousands/millions of years, as long as vampires and Bass.EXEs still exists, Bran Castle and other castles nearby will last for a long time. The castles in Transylvania are no longer the only castles with vampires or Bass.EXEs in it, Bass.EXEs and vampires had built more castles (which are the vampires's and Bass.EXE's homes) in many parts of Romania, but soon, there will be a lot more castles in other places if vampires and Bass.EXEs spread into the rest of the world. 750 years after people Bass.EXEs and vampires now lives all over Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia. 1,000 years after people Bass.EXEs have now spread out to North America and South America, so Bass.EXEs now live in all continents, except Antarctica. They now rule the entire world, along with Pan homos, European vampires, Collinwood vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, and alien species. Category:Season 6 Category:Buildings Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Towns and cities Category:Cities Category:Fiction Category:Castles Category:Europe Category:Romania Category:Historical Places Category:Monsters Category:Science Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Vampires